A Lil Birdie Told Me A Naruto Puzzle piecetwo
by TheThornOnYourRose
Summary: Naruto and his Bestfriend Ashura have just entered into their mega rich prep school. Now they meet their felloe roommates. what happens next?


MORE SUMMARY- Naruto and his bestfriend of 11 years enter a wealthy prepatory school for their senior years. There they meet new people and are shown how the spawn of the filthy rich live. What ensures is drama, confusion, corrupt rich teenagers, and love in all the wrong places. will the sheltered lives of Naruto and Ashura( BBF) be changed forever?..... fo sho yo.

"**A Lil Birdie Told Me…" – a Naruto Puzzle PieceOne - newbeggingings . **

**DISCLAIMER- **i dont own Naruto, if i did, i wud be in it. XD

_**About Her.**_

Akarui Ashura (L, F). Born November 13th, 1992. Has longish, brownish black hair. Deep brown eyes. Kind of short-average (5'3/163 cm). Has a slight tan (like Naruto). Is short-tempered. Likes to laugh. Fun loving. Free spirit. Loyal, especially to her loved ones. Lives alone, ever since both her parents died in a rock climbing accident. Likes listening to music, sleeping, dancing, reading, pranking, watching movies and tomatoes. Dislikes the sun, preps, overly happy people, and the colour pink. Met Naruto when she was 6, just after her parents died. Saw that he was upset and excluded from everyone else at central park. Naruto's parents died in a car accident, so he was alone as well, in the same boat. She became his friend and stood up for him, as the children shunned them both, because they had lost both their parents, as it wasn't necessarily accepted. From then on, they were the closest of friends.

A/N – not everyone knows each other. Konoha is a very big city, (in this recollection anyway :P) so they come from all over.

_**Pieceone- newbegginings .**_

Ashura stuffed the last piece of toast into her mouth as she grabbed her purse, and barrelled out of her apartment door. She was late. She was meant to meet Naruto at his station to get to the orientation ceremony for their new school, _10_ minutes ago.

Their new school. _Konoha Preparatory_. Ashura thought it sounded real posh and snobby, but she needed to go to a school as high and mighty as that to get to where she wanted in life. It was a private school, highly exclusive, where only the spawn of the highly privileged go, thanks to their parents squandering money like water. A high leap from the local mixed junior/senior high school she and Naruto had spent the past 4 years wreaking havoc at.

A smile tugged at her lips as she sped down the street towards the station, dodging the many grumpy-looking people making their way to work, at 9 in the morning. But through all the fun and games, Ashura _had_ worked hard, and had made it into Konoha Prep as a scholarship student for her senior years*. And she had worked even harder to make sure Naruto got into there _with_ her. 'I actually bribed him with coupons for ramen and free games at the local arcade to study...and it worked. I should get an award,' thought Ashura amusedly, as she bought her ticket to Naruto's station; the school was very close to his apartment building.

*senior years-as in year/grade 11 and 12. In this story, high school starts in year/grade 7, so they were in the public school for years/grades 7,8,9 and senior high starts year/grade 10,which they did at the public school, so they're currently in the middle of senior high, which makes them even more n00bish :D

***

Naruto sighed again, for what felt like the 5th time in less than 5 minutes. His Ipod battery was dead, and he had left it to charge at home reluctantly. He checked his watch; that one that Ashura bought for him on his last birthday; and noted that she was around 10 minutes late. Well, he shouldn't get his hopes up – she was notorious for being late.

'Can anyone get any more bored?!' thought Naruto frustratedly. Although Naruto didn't want to admit it, he was addicted to his Ipod; just 15 minutes without it and he was already huffing.

'But boys can entertain themselves in many ways,' he thought with a smirk, as his eyes caught sight of something interesting over yonder platform, and settled back into his seat, craning his neck to see further. 'Hmmm....not bad,' thought Naruto appreciatively, as he examined a group of teenagers around his age, doing a dance off-boys versus girls.

'Not what you'd expect this early in the morning, but, anything's better than nothing....._especially _when I'm deprived of my Ipod and Ashura. The two things that I can go with, or without the other. But both would be better.' Grinned Naruto, as a boy who was trying to do a 360 revolution; failed completely; and ended up with a face plant.

Suddenly, a train pulled into Naruto's station, blocking his view of his current entertainment. As he clicked his tongue impatiently, his long-time companion, fellow conspirator, ramen/arcade buddy and overall awesome best friend walked through the trains doors and ran over to him.

"Ashura! I'm so happy!" beamed Naruto, as he bounded towards her, and enveloped her in his arms.

"Why's that?" asked Ashura, puffing slightly, her cheeks a little pink.

"Because I thought you died or something, you were taking so long," replied Naruto, cheekily pointing his tongue out at her.

Ashura laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to know, now come on, we are so fricken' late!" said Ashura, as she pulled Naruto's arm, and they both started running through the station, up the street, and towards their new adventure, together.

***

".....and I hope you all aim to succeed this year, and do, as this is what this school, Konoha Preparatory, is here to do. If any of you fresh young minds have any enquiries, feel free to ask any of our staff, me included. As your principal it is my duty to facilitate for your needs.

Now, the schedule that will be followed over the next two days is as follows: after this speech, you will be shown around the grounds and premises by our prefects, which are also here for you to ask for assistance where required. They report directly to me, so you can be assured that your request will not go unheard. After that, will be a break where refreshments and such will be offered in the school cafeteria, and you all can relax for a while. All your luggage and packaging and what not, will arrive in the afternoon, so until then, you may stay on site, or leave and come back, it is your choice.

Tomorrow, you will all start your academic year, and I expect all of you to excel, and keep up and also protect the shining reputation that Konoha Preparatory possesses. You are all dismissed, and good luck!" finished the principal of Konoha Preparatory, as she stepped off of the podium and started walking off of the stage. She had given the speech in the front courtyard, the one in front of the school. The courtyard was designed like a garden, with flower arrangements situated in planned positions, making the overall look outstandingly beautiful.

Naruto yawned and turned to Ashura, grinning. "Well, she's a talker isn't she?" observed Naruto as the prefects started to emerge in front of them, separating the newbies into groups. Ashura snorted and led Naruto into the group being formed closest to them.

"I know, hey, she might even talk more than you," suggested Ashura, mock shock on her face, as Naruto prodded her on her shoulder.

"Yeah- might." Naruto adjusted the collar of his dark orange/black, zip up jacket, and continued. "I still hold that title yo." Stated Naruto, looking proud of himself.

"You two over there, can you please quieten up? Thank you." Started a prim, clean cut looking boy, around the age of 18. Probably a senior. He wore the boys uniform*; which was a plain white shirt-short sleeves- buttoned to the top, slightly baggy pants -grey, a grey vest- with double white lines around the collar and sleeve section- with the school emblem on the left side of the chest, black tie, and black suit with the logo over the left breast pocket (optional-worn in winter and autumn/fall); completely, nothing left out.

"Hey Naruto, take a glimpse at what you'll be wearing for the next two years," whispered Ashura to Naruto, nodding in the boys direction, as the prefect went on about the school rules or something.

"Pfffftttt.....I'd rather not.......like more to take a glimpse at _that_," grinned Naruto, as he stared over at the other n00b group, which had a pretty female prefect leading it. She was wearing the girls uniform**; which was a long sleeved (maybe? The vest/jacket was covering it) plain white shirt- buttoned to the top, a jacket /vest type thing- quite similar to the boys' one, but long sleeved- buttoned up to the chest, where it comes down into a V shape- with the logo on the left chest as well, a short tie that split into 3 sections outspread- with a white line near the bottom edge, and a pleated skirt that ended slightly above her mid thigh, and a tailored suit –black with the logo on the left breast pocket(optional); like the boy prefect- all of it. 'Maybe to show an example to the n00bs,' mused Ashura, as she contemplated the uniform.

At her previous school, there wasn't any uniform; you could come to school in whatever you liked, just as long as it was acceptable. But this uniform wasn't bad-actually quite nice. 'The guys uniform looks alright too, but Naruto is probably goin' to object to the suit part,' reflected Ashura, as she watched him watch the prefect girl.

For some reason watching Naruto checking out the prefect chick made her feel weird- like throwing up kind of weird. 'Maybe the jam I had on my toast was off or something. Whatever,' thought Ashura and brushed it off, as it disappeared as suddenly as it came when Naruto turned back to her and smiled his stellar smile. He nodded to the prefect guy who was now motioning to the group to follow him.

"Suppose we should go with teachers pet over there," said Naruto, and took her hand to lead her with him out of the front courtyard, towards the main building.

'Ok, so it had to do with Naruto? argh whatever, it's gone now,' thought Ashura as she looked around her. Her brain then became completely awash with Konoha Preparatory. Her dream school. It was everything that you would or could want in a school. The antique looking buildings/furniture, the awesome uniform, the gardens and courtyards (!)Where kids can relax and hangout in. Just the huge expanse of luxury that awaited them, as they were introduced to everything. Like the thousands of dollars worth of equipment in the equally priced science laboratory, and the class rooms! They were like those ones you find in universities- the podium style, rising as the rows go up, with the front of the class room the lowest section. And one classroom was like four of our old ones put together (in a square shape) - both spacious, and luxurious, but not so much as to distract you.

'I think I'm really going to like this school.' Thought Ashura happily, as she completed the tour while still holding Naruto's hand.

*and** - the uniforms look like this, but without the suits.

(:O the pictures couldnt come---ill try to post them up...somewhere :P)

***

Naruto bit into his chicken burger hungrily. He couldn't believe he hadn't eaten in 4 hours! Almost starved, Naruto had crawled to the cafeteria counter and ordered the first thing he saw. Ashura watched him in awed disgust as he shovelled the burger into his mouth and did the same with the packet of chips. Extra large. What? He was hungry!

"Hey Naruto can i have one?" asked Ashura watching the chip packet intently.

"mmmm? Oh mhhhhhmmhh." Mumbled Naruto, his moth too full to compose actual words, as he offered the packet to her.

Ashura laughed and took a handful of the chips and started eating them more civilly as he had done.

"Like that's one!" observed Naruto, as he counted the number of chips in her hand.....6! he was going to miss out on 6 chips!

"Dude, you're not going to die, relax." Teased Ashura, as she licked the chip's seasoning just for him to see how much she was enjoying it.

As her tongue moved up the chip slowly, an image flashed into his mind for a split second.......... Ashura's tongue slowly moving upwards on h- wait, what the hell? Yeah, she was pretty and really cute; he knew his friends- as much as they were her friends as well- had had major crushes on her. But for some reason knowing that made him really pissed...he felt like none of them were good enough for her, because she was so special, especially to him. So for a teenage guy to have flashes like that is normal right? It's part of the adolescent thing...but not when it with your best friend!

"I'm going to get, uh, a drink...you want anything?" said Naruto hurriedly as he got up.

Naruto walked to the cafeteria counter slowly, as he started thinking about the crush thing. Just thinking about it irritated him. Who did they think they were? Even though they were his friends, they weren't as close as he and Ashura, they didn't know her like he did. 'Arrgh, stuff this. Umm I'll get a coke.' Thought Naruto as he made his selection, paid for it, and made his way back to Ashura.

She was listening to her Ipod and waved as he came and sat. 'ohhhh....Ipod!' thought Naruto longingly, and looked at Ashura with his cerulean gaze extra wide.

"Can I listen?" asked Naruto and smiled sweetly. =]

"Damn you and your baby blues....here," said Ashura, and smiled back.

"ohhh... I love this song," said Naruto, bobbing his head to the music as he drank from his coke. He took 2 gulps and offered some to Ashura. She gulped two times as well and handed it back to him.

"...have a baby by me baby, it'll be me in there*," said Naruto as he winked at Ashura, and took another gulp. Ashura grinned and winked back, and started singing the chorus.

".. i don't play no games, so when I'm in that thang, ill show what i mean, see what i mean, see what i mean....said little mama put me on, bet i'll have you gone, come and see what i mean, come see what i mean, see what i mean.."

Naruto and Ashura both then started cracking up at the same time, as they always do.

*song is called Baby by Me – 50 cent ft Ne-Yo(remix) I love this song d[-_-]b

***

It was 4 pm and Naruto and Ashura were heading back; from Narutos house for his Ipod, and extras; to Konoha Prep to get their luggage and things sorted into their new dorm rooms. They were to be separated- boys in one building, and girls in another. In one room, there were 4 boys/girls, so Naruto and Ashura would both have 3 other roommates to share with.

"I hope we get along with our other roommates, it would be awkward if we didn't," said Ashura, grinning at Naruto.

" yeah, I know, we'd have to see their faces for rest of the year...hey, could you imagine? If we got into a fight with one of them...or geez, with all of them? Damn." Said Naruto, seriously contemplating the thought.

Ashura just laughed, and shook her head. "As if that would happen. C'mon, what could possibly happen to turn _all_ of them against you?"

"I dunno- hey when did this become about me?" laughed Naruto, as they entered the Konoha Prep gates.

[The grade/year 11 buildings were located on the far left side of the enormous spread of a school. It was like a mini city, within a city. The different years/ grades and classrooms were all separated into blocks, around the main facilities, like a frame. ]

[A/N] - well thats the first chapter :D there were meant to be pictures and stuff, to make the explanations more clearer( coz i suck at explaing :P), but they didnt come. So i'll try to post them up somewhere( as forementioned). any way..this was a long chapter XD but it gets better ...well i thinks so any way XP. reviews are welcome :D


End file.
